


Watching lightning strike in my lover's eyes

by eleventhousandstars



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventhousandstars/pseuds/eleventhousandstars
Summary: Valentina wants to spice up their sex life, will Juliana agree with what she wants to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this saved in my folder as 'really really slutty smutty juliantina fanfic very sinful' so that's all you need to know I suppose!
> 
> This first chapter is slowly setting the scene and building up to things... 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> E x

“Val...” Juliana whined quietly, looking up from the items laid out in front of her on the bed to stare curiously at her girlfriend.

 

It wasn’t a question, but Valentina felt like she needed to respond. But she didn’t know what to say. She was the most embarrassed she had ever been in her life. She had never done this before, gone out to buy sex toys. Even when she tried everything and anything with her boyfriend Charles, he had been the one to actually buy the things they used, Valentina had been too embarrassed.

 

But, knowing that Juliana would never be the one to go to a sex shop, Valentina had had to get over her embarrassment and the day before, had gone shopping after her lectures for the things she had been fantasying over for months. Sure, she could have ordered them online, but she wanted to see what she was purchasing and needed a bit of help choosing the right things. The shop assistant had been amazingly helpful, easing Valentina’s embarrassment within ten seconds, obviously having dealt with hundreds of embarrassed customers before. And even more amazingly, she seemed to be more concerned with emphasising the importance of safe, consensual sex and insisted on giving out bundles of free condoms with everything Valentina purchased, rather than paying attention or acknowledging the fact that she was standing in the presence of Valentina Carvajal.

 

Valentina had walked a few streets away from the sex shop and taken a taxi straight to the Valle house, knowing that she would only ever want to use these things here, where no one could disturb them. Her journey had been stress free, yet Valentina had never felt so embarrassed over what she had bought and was anxious that someone would clock on to the fact that the large black bag she nervously clutched to her chest contained a whole assortment of naughty things.

 

Then came a nervous wait for Juliana to arrive at the Valle house for their few days of peace and quiet together. Valentina had surprisingly, not pounced on Juliana the moment she arrived, tempting at that was and as hard as it was for Valentina to restrain herself, she had wanted to ease Juliana into it. Hitting her with the big revelation at once would have been mean and Valentina decided to wait until Juliana was settled. There was also a part of Valentina that wanted to delay their conversation, she was excited for the possibilities of what her purchases could bring but was nervous and embarrassed about what Juliana would say.

 

So, Valentina was content to spend a lazy evening cooking dinner and watching films together, catching up on the last few days they had been apart. When it came for bedtime, they both agreed they were too tired for sex and Valentina was slightly relieved, not knowing how she would keep in her burning desires for their sex life if they had sex.

 

Valentina had awoken early that morning and knew immediately she wasn’t going to be able to hold her secret for much longer. And now well rested, Valentina was dying to have sex with her girlfriend. She had lovingly prepared breakfast in bed for them together, and she didn’t even give Juliana a chance to finish her cereal before she turned to her seriously. She had announced that she would like to talk to Juliana about their sex life and possibly, how they could spice it up. She had immediately stressed that nothing was wrong, she just wanted to talk about it together, and she wanted to warn Juliana of the upcoming conversation, she didn’t want to scare Juliana with an unexpected conversation about a serious topic.

 

This was for an important reason; on previous occasions, Juliana had immediately put up her defences whenever Valentina had raised a serious topic without warning and had then stormed off in response to the smallest hint of disagreement. Valentina didn’t want that. Juliana storming off or this conversation ending with disagreements. So, to mitigate against that, Valentina had stressed that she wasn’t demanding they had that conversation now, she was just simply briefing Juliana that she wanted to talk, but Juliana was too intrigued. As she messily finished her cereal and then put her empty bowl aside, eager herself to have sex with her girlfriend, she demanded to know what Valentina wanted to say. Juliana smiled and laughed at Valentina’s apparent nervousness, she had been blushing profusely in response to what she was about to confess, and Juliana reassured her with a quick kiss to show that all was well, and that she was excited to know what Valentina was wanting to say.

 

Excruciatingly for Juliana, Valentina had quickly excused herself away from her girlfriend to slip into the bathroom to change, finally setting her plan in motion. Juliana had laughed when Valentina appeared dressed in a matching set of lingerie, something she had brought into their bedroom months ago. The outfit wasn’t anything new, but Juliana gulped when Valentina, with a serious and determined look on her face, had opened the wardrobe and brought out a black bag that she hadn’t seen before. This was different, Juliana had thought.

 

Then Valentina, while continuing to blush, had calmly pulled out six objects and laid them out in front of Juliana on the unmade bed. They were new. And then quickly, before she could get any more embarrassed, Valentina explained that she wanted to try them out and showed Juliana a picture on her phone that very clearly demonstrated exactly how she wanted to try them out.  

 

And now, her face still burning bright red, Valentina couldn’t believe she had actually managed to confess what she had confessed, and she wondered how to explain herself. How to answer Juliana’s almost whine of her name.

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Valentina admitted.

 

“When you said you wanted to talk about our sex life, this is not what I had in mind.” Juliana smiled.

 

“It’s totally ok if you’re not happy with this.” Valentina said quickly. “That’s totally fine. We don’t have to do any of it because it’s just a suggestion.”

 

“Val.” Juliana interrupted her girlfriend’s nervous rambling. “It’s a surprise, that’s for sure, but just – just let me process it, ok?”

 

“Ok.” Valentina nodded as she examined Juliana’s face carefully. Juliana was someone who’s face, at times, was hard to read, preferring to keep emotions bottled up inside instead of daring to reveal how she truly felt. Today was one of those times where Valentina just couldn’t fathom what Juliana was thinking about, and that made the next few minutes tick by anxiously slowly for Valentina. Although she had been waiting patiently, Valentina breathed out a sigh of relief when Juliana looked up at her and opened her mouth to speak.

 

“Let me get this straight.” Juliana said seriously.

 

Valentina wanted to smirk, there was a great joke to be made there. But she knew she had to keep it serous and so instead, took a deep breath to prepare herself for what Juliana was about to say in response to her request.

 

“You decided our sex life wasn’t exciting enough and so yesterday, went to a sex shop and seemingly bought a whole bag’s worth of things...” Juliana gestured to the bag that sat, still nearly full, at the side of the bed, full of things Valentina hadn’t explained quite yet, “But the first things you want to try out are these things...” Juliana gestured at the ankle and wrist cuffs that lay on the bed in between them, “And you want me to put them on you and restrain you like that girl is there...” Juliana motioned to the black and white photograph on Valentina’s phone that she had found on the internet to illustrate exactly what she meant, “And then you want me to leave you alone for 30 minutes before I return, release you from everything and we have sex as normal...”

 

“Or maybe 15 minutes.” Valentina mumbled shyly, “I don’t know how long I’ll be able to last.”

 

Juliana laughed loudly as Valentina’s face turned a deeper shade of crimson, if that was even possible. Valentina covered her face with her hands and shook her head, wanting to melt away and disappear, wishing she could have kept that realisation to herself.

 

“Val.” Juliana said seriously, causing Valentina to take a deep breath and drop her hands from her face. Juliana smiled at Valentina reassuringly as she continued, “I have one question.”

 

“Yeah?” Valentina asking with a bite of her lip.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why do you want to be restrained?” Juliana asked curiously, genuinely interested to hear Valentina’s answer.

 

“Because I’m hoping that when we then have sex, the release will be much more pleasurable... because I’ve had to wait for it.” Valentina admitted.

 

“And why do you want to be restrained in that position?” Juliana looked down at the girl in the photograph on Valentina's phone. She looked to be experiencing equal pleasure and pain. 

 

“I don’t know.” Valentina answered truthfully before searching her brain for an answer, “Maybe because there’s absolutely no way I would be able to touch myself...” Valentina blushed and looked away.

 

For a moment, Juliana pondered on Valentina’s answer. Her mind quickly started thinking about other ways in which she could restrain Valentina that would mean she wouldn’t be able to touch herself. Juliana inhaled a breath and exhaled with a slight shake of her head, trying to rid the dirty thoughts from her mind.

 

Juliana turned her attention to the objects sitting on the bed in front of her, neatly set out in in a row between her and Valentina, as if they were pieces crucial to a game they were playing. Juliana realised that in a minute, they could be, if she wanted that to be the case.

 

But in fact, they were already playing a game, and it was Juliana’s turn to move the action along. So, she eagerly played her cards and reached forward to pick up one of the leather cuffs from the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long have you known this was something you wanted to do?”
> 
> “A few months.” Valentina admitted in a quiet voice.
> 
> “A few months?” Juliana asked incredulously, her mouth agape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks for reading :)

Valentina tried not to react as she watched Juliana carefully pick up one of the cuffs and start to thoroughly examine it underneath her touch and an inquisitive gaze. She waited with bated breath, tense with anticipation to what Juliana might say in response to what she was observing.

 

The leather cuff felt foreign and unfamiliar in her hands, so Juliana took her time exploring the object. It felt strange to hold something she had never held before. She had never even seen one in real life, let alone imagine how her girlfriend would one day request that Juliana attach them to her slender body. Juliana turned the cuff over in her hands a few times before running her fingers slowly over the surface of the cuff. The leather material felt smooth under the pads of her fingertips.

 

Then, Juliana applied pressure to the cuff by squashing it with her hand, testing out how it behaved under pressure, quite literally. The cuff felt strong but also supple, it moved when Juliana moved it but was made of sturdy stuff. As she squashed it in her hand again, Juliana watched and noted how the surface of the brand new leather broke and cracked when she bent it, but then bounced back into place when she let go. 

 

Juliana now turned her attention to the metal attachments. The cuff featured a buckle, like the one you would find on a watch, obviously there to tighten the cuff around a limb. More interestingly, there was a ring of metal attached to a leather loop. Juliana paused as she took a moment to figure out what its purpose was for. She looked down at the two other objects resting on the bed. Two short chains with clips at either end. Juliana looked back to the leather cuff and realised that the clips were supposed to clip onto the metal ring on the cuffs. Like how you would attach a dog lead to a dog collar.

 

Juliana took a deep breath and slowly looped her finger around the metal ring. Her finger was slim but only just fitted. She pulled hard at the metal ring. The leather loop holding the ring to the cuff strained but didn’t budge, and when she let go, sprung back into place effortlessly, as if nothing could pull the pieces of the cuff apart. They were obviously built to last. And they were obviously not going to concede if someone pulled at them too hard. If Valentina pulled at them too hard.

 

“What are you thinking?” Valentina asked quietly.

 

Juliana looked up.

 

“I’m still trying to work out why you’d want this.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“But I’m not – I’m not totally against it.” Juliana explained quickly.

 

Valentina couldn’t help breathing out in relief.

 

“I just... I know – I know you’ve explained, I know that you said you want to do this because when we then have sex, it will be better because you’ve had to wait for it, but we’ve been apart for a few days and I don’t think we’ve had sex since...” Juliana thought for a moment, “Since last Friday. That’s five days. So, for me, that’s enough waiting. I’ve waited long enough and I really wanna have sex with you right now. I don’t get why you need to wait any longer?”

 

Valentina blushed again at Juliana’s comments. Especially at Juliana’s mention that she really wanted to have sex right now.

 

“I – I think there’s something about being physically restrained, being physically held back from you... I don’t know, just something about that turns me on for some reason.” Valentina admitted.

 

“But we’ve been physically separated for the past few days, isn’t that enough?”

 

“I can’t deny that I’ve missed you.” Valentina smiled and reached forward to clutch Juliana’s hand. She stroked it once and then pulled back, embarrassed about what she was going to say. “But I think when you tie me up and then leave me for a few minutes, that is the waiting I really crave. It’s like you would be so close to me and I would know that, but I wouldn’t actually be able to touch you. I’d have to wait. Does that make sense?”

 

“What am I supposed to do when I leave you?”

 

“You could masturbate?” Valentina joked, breaking out into a wide grin.

 

“No!” Juliana exclaimed loudly while laughing. “That would ruin it for when I’m reunited with you!”

 

“Ok, good.” Valentina smiled and instinctively moved closer to Juliana. “Because admittedly, I - I actually need you near me, ok? You can’t go far because I need you to check on me every so often. It’s so we stay safe, because it could be dangerous if you leave me for too long...”

 

Valentina bit her lip nervously as she thought about how she wanted to add “in that position” to the end of her sentence. She nervously watched her girlfriend, wondering once again what Juliana was thinking.

 

Juliana looked back down to the objects in front of her and thought about what they could do to her girlfriend. She sighed before speaking again.

 

“You’ve really planned everything out.” Juliana observed before looking up, “You’ve really thought about this haven’t you?” 

 

“Yeah.” Valentina admitted seriously.

 

“How long have you known this was something you wanted to do?”

 

“A few months.” Valentina admitted in a quiet voice.

 

“A few months?” Juliana asked incredulously, her mouth agape.

 

Valentina nodded.

 

“But how did you keep it to yourself for that long?”

 

“I don’t know.” Valentina shrugged with a smile.

 

Valentina acknowledged to herself how it was pretty impressive of her to have kept her desires from her girlfriend all this time, usually she was one to blab and gossip with Juliana about anything. She wasn’t one to keep secrets, she was one to overshare. But, it had taken her time to work out exactly what she wanted. Valentina couldn't help glancing down at the black bag that sat innocently by the side of the bed. Little did Juliana know about the things in it and the things Valentina wanted them to do together. But Valentina wanted to take this one step at a time, so she took a deep breath to prepare herself for more confessions about her first request.

 

“Well, truthfully, I knew a few months ago I wanted to do more things with you. And – and I realised that above anything else, I wanted to be restrained by you, but it did take me a little longer to figure out how exactly... And then I needed to work out how best to tell you. I decided I wanted to explain everything when I have the things with me to show you, but then I was really nervous to go to the sex shop. And I knew I needed to wait for an occasion when we’re here together rather than at my house, so the other day when you suggested a few days peace and quiet at the Valle house, that was the thing that finally made me pluck up the courage to actually go to the sex shop. And then that forced me to confirm in my head exactly what I want, so I could be clear with you when I explained it.”

 

“Yeah, well, you definitely seem to know what you want.” Juliana smiled.

 

Valentina blushed and took a deep breath.

 

“And what about you?” Valentina asked gently, reaching out to take Juliana’s hand once more. “What do you want?”

 

“I want you.” Juliana admitted truthfully, moving ever closer to her girlfriend.

 

Valentina laughed and then blushed again.

 

“I – I do have a few more questions, though.” Juliana added quickly. “If that’s ok?”

 

“Juls, that is more than ok.” Valentina answered seriously, sitting up straight. “Ask ahead.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any guesses to what Juliana might ask next and any guesses about what position Val really wants to be tied up in? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories raced around Juliana’s mind and the more Juliana thought about them, the more she suddenly and finally realised Valentina liked it when things hurt.
> 
> Pulling and sucking at skin hard enough to leave a collection of hickeys all over Valentina’s body while she gladly worshipped it with kisses.
> 
> Scratching the back of Valentina’s neck with rough fingernails while she kissed Valentina fervently. Scratching hard enough to leave long red marks the next day.
> 
> Adding fingers slightly too eagerly and without warning that were quickly met with a loud groan from her girlfriend but no pleas to stop or slow down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait for this chapter, I've been busy with life and the chapter itself has gone through many revisions. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to J - happy birthday! Thanks for the continued motivation and inspiration to write this fic and for much more. Sorry your birthday present is one day late, but as you know and as you keep reminding me, I also have a paper to write! ;)

Valentina didn’t want to think about how wet she was. The numerous questions from her girlfriend and Juliana's curiosity and interest towards the things Valentina had bought clearly indicated that Juliana was still interested in doing this. Everything was looking like it would lead to Juliana fulfilling a fantasy Valentina had only dreamed about and Valentina was overjoyed at that prospect.

 

“Won’t these really hurt you?” Juliana asked as she picked up one of the cuffs again.

 

The blunt nature of Juliana’s question surprised Valentina, but she smiled in response.

 

“Yeah, maybe.” Valentina shrugged casually.

 

“They look like they would hurt.” Juliana commented, turning the cuff over in her hands again. “Especially in the position you want to be left in...”

 

“I – I think it will hurt.” Valentina confessed. 

 

“Are they meant to hurt?” Juliana looked up sharply.

 

“Well, yeah, I think that’s part of the experience.” Valentina admitted with a small smile. “And they can’t not hurt, if you know what I mean...”

 

Juliana picked up Valentina’s phone. She zoomed in on the photograph and imagined Valentina in that position in place of the girl. She imagined Valentina in that position, lying face down on the bed, cuffs on, chains attached, tugging at her restraints.

 

She bit her lip and promptly put the phone back down on the bed. She raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

 

“These will definitely hurt you.” Juliana concluded.

 

Valentina smiled sweetly at Juliana, wanting to reassure her that if they hurt, that would be ok with her.

 

“I’m worried about the fact that they’ll hurt you.” Juliana’s face remained stoic.

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Valentina replied quickly.

 

“But if they do hurt, you might be sore for days afterwards.” 

 

“I might be.” Valentina smiled, partly to reassure Juliana and settle her girlfriend's nerves, and partly in response to fondly remembering all the times she had been sore after previous occasions having sex with Juliana. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, though.” Juliana stated seriously. 

 

“Juls.” Valentina said quickly, wanting to interrupt her girlfriend’s nervous thoughts. She moved closer and reached forward to place a reassuring hand on Juliana’s arm. “I knew what I was getting when I bought them, and, more importantly, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, ok?”

 

“No, Val, I – I’m still interested in doing this, I just... I just never imagined you would want things to hurt... so, are you saying you get turned on when things hurt?” Juliana asked curiously, taking hold of Valentina's hand before looking down at the cuff and then back towards her girlfriend. 

 

“No. Yes. Maybe... sort of...” Valentina bit her lip and looked away. Scratching at her forehead, she tried to organise her thoughts in her brain.

 

Valentina didn’t know how to explain herself without getting even more embarrassed. The answer was most definitely yes, she liked it when things hurt, but Valentina was too shy to admit that. Biting her lip, Valentina pondered over why she was embarrassed and shy to admit that fact. Why should she be embarrassed or shy about it? This was Juliana after all, her wonderful, amazing and supportive girlfriend, who had loyally been by her side for months and had promised to never leave it.

 

Moreover, why did Juliana need to ask that question? Surely Juliana should have realised before this moment in time that the answer was yes. Yes, Valentina did like it when things hurt. She loved it in fact. And it turned her on greatly. 

 

Juliana raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, impatient for an answer that, in Valentina's mind, she should already know. 

 

Valentina looked back at Juliana, sighed and then took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“Ok, so yes. I suppose I do get turned on when things hurt.” Valentina admitted, eventually concluding that Juliana needed the reassurance of hearing the words come out of her mouth before she could acknowledge the seemingly obvious fact. 

 

“Oh.” Juliana said simply as recognition flickered across her eyes.

 

Valentina sighed again. Only now was Juliana realising this?

 

Looking away, Juliana rapidly recalled all her previous experiences with Valentina in the bedroom, and outside of the bedroom. She thought about all the times she had been a little too rough, or too forceful, or gone too hard, times where she had sometimes wanted to pull back and apologise even if Valentina had voiced no complaint. Occasions that were unplanned, spontaneous and Juliana was always shocked she had even felt bold enough to do them at the time. And instead of complaining, usually before Juliana could finish processing what she had just done, Valentina made her approval known by a loud satisfied moan, or a ‘yes’, or a ‘keep going, please Juls’.

 

The memories raced around Juliana’s mind and the more Juliana thought about them, the more she suddenly and finally realised Valentina liked it when things hurt. 

 

Pulling and sucking at skin hard enough to leave a collection of hickeys all over Valentina’s body while she gladly worshipped it with kisses.

 

Scratching the back of Valentina’s neck with rough fingernails while she kissed Valentina fervently. Scratching hard enough to leave long red marks the next day.

 

Adding fingers slightly too eagerly and without warning that were quickly met with a loud groan from her girlfriend but no pleas to stop or slow down.

 

Forcefully holding Valentina’s wrists down at her sides while she made love to her. Holding them firmly in place with such a tight grip so they couldn’t be moved. Holding them tightly until she felt Valentina’s body squirm underneath her and holding them until Valentina moaned in pleasure, not out of complaint, and then begged Juliana to resume what she was doing before, content at the prospect of her arms being held down at her sides while they continued.

 

Valentina had never complained in response to Juliana’s actions. Not once. She only complained if and when she needed to cover up hickeys or marks the next day. And on those occasions, Valentina had always been only half-joking, often exclaiming in an irritated voice, ‘Ugh, it’s so annoying how I have to spend ages covering these marks that you made on my body, I hate you Juls’, but would wrinkle her face up as she said it and then stick her tongue out, indications that she obviously didn’t hate her girlfriend, and in fact quite liked what Juliana did to her.

 

And her eyes. Valentina’s beautiful expressive blue eyes. It was Valentina's eyes that often revealed what Valentina was truly thinking. Her eyes would say, ‘Juliana, I love it when you do that. I love it when you leave hickeys all over my body like I belong to you. So please do that again next time, but maybe don’t leave marks in such an obvious place’.

 

Juliana looked over to her girlfriend and grinned wide.

 

“So, you like it when things hurt, huh?”

 

“I guess I do.” Valentina laughed lightly.

 

Juliana looked at her girlfriend with admiration in her eyes. She would never be brave enough to admit what she liked. Or even think about what she liked. But Valentina had just admitted exactly what she liked, and it made sense, it was obvious, of course Valentina liked it when things hurt. Why hadn’t she thought about it before?

 

They had never really talked about what they had liked and disliked. Not with a serious conversation like this one was. Occasionally, they whispered things to each other as they feel asleep about what was good and what was bad, but they’d never had a conversation like this, where, even though Valentina was shy at first to admit she liked it when things hurt, she had still set out her desires explicitly, literally and figuratively.

 

Juliana wondered what else she could get her girlfriend to reveal to her.

 

“Now I think about it, I’ve also noticed that you like it a little rough.” Juliana noted with a smile. “You like it when I’m a little rough, even when I’m perhaps a little too rough with you. You like that, don’t you?”

 

Valentina immediately blushed and opened her mouth to speak but shut it again when she realised she had no reply ready.

 

“And, you also like it when I push you down or stop you from touching me, when I restrain you. You like that.” Juliana commented, not needing to ask Valentina the question, because she had already figured out the answer herself. 

 

“Perhaps.” Valentina smiled and then bit her lip out of embarrassment. Of course she liked that, no wonder had she bought the equipment needed so she could be restrained and therefore unable to touch Juliana, no matter how much she wanted to. Her desires to be restrained were set out very clearly and yet she was still shy to admit them and still embarrassed that they were having this conversation. 

 

Juliana noted Valentina's nervous embarrassment and smiled to herself. If she was more confident, she would have perhaps used this opportunity to tease her girlfriend. The opportunities for teasing were abundant. But Juliana was shy and what’s more, she was genuinely intrigued to know more about what else Valentina liked. 

 

Did Valentina have any other kinks?

 

What other research had Valentina done?

 

What else had Valentina imagined?

 

What else had Valentina brought back from the sex shop?

 

What else was now laying wait in the bag that was innocently propped up against the side of the bed?

 

What else did Valentina want to do?

 

What else did Valentina want them to do?

 

What else did Valentina want Juliana want to do to her?

 

“So... are you going to tell me what else you like?” Juliana asked seriously, looking up to her girlfriend and then down towards the bag.

 

The way Juliana phrased her question so innocently threw Valentina off balance. Juliana wanted to know exactly what she liked in bed and instantly, countless dirty thoughts went through her head. Valentina gulped to try and maintain her composure and resisted following Juliana’s gaze towards the bag, the contents of which would reveal _exactly_ what she liked.

 

The wetness forming between her legs grew bigger as she watched Juliana, who continued to stare at the bag with intensity and curiosity. Valentina sincerely hoped Juliana’s curiosity wouldn’t mean she reached forward to open the bag. Not just yet. Juliana wasn’t ready to see what was inside, that would come with time, and Juliana especially wasn’t ready at that point, because Valentina still hadn’t heard a clear cut answer from her girlfriend about the first thing she wanted to do. And, if Juliana did want them to do it, Valentina still hadn’t explained how exactly it would work and still hadn’t explained what they needed to establish before they began.

 

Valentina took a deep breath and Juliana looked back up at her. 

 

“Well, I – uh – I like you.” Valentina finally stammered out nervously.  

 

“Yes Valentina, clearly you like me...” Juliana laughed in response, her attention now firmly fixed on her girlfriend as she looked to her in adoration.

 

“And what do you like?” Valentina asked, quickly regaining her confidence and purposefully avoiding answering the question by throwing it right back at Juliana.

 

“I like you too.” Juliana said simply after a pause.

 

“That’s very convenient of you.” Valentina smirked.

 

“Isn’t it just?” Juliana replied, smiling and then, unable to resist Valentina for any longer, she leaned forward to gently place a kiss onto Valentina’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehee, sorry not sorry for continuing the build up, they'll get to it soon, I promise! 
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely feedback on the fic so far :) 
> 
> P.S. Come say hi on eleventhousandfour.tumblr.com


End file.
